Broken
by UminoIruka13
Summary: Leah's dealt with this before, but she's had enough. Blackwater. Leah's POV.


I knew it was gonna end badly the minute he arrived. I was just lounging around in my room being lazy when he walked in, a horribly hurt expression on his face.

"Leah, we need to talk." He sat on the edge of my bed and I saw a single, solemn tear hit the bed sheets as I immediately realized what he meant.

"You're not….serious…..are you Jake?" I looked up at him, tears welling in my eyes. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"PLEASE Jake, please tell me you didn't…." I trailed off, not even capable of bringing myself to say that last word. _Imprint…._ I could hear crying and it seemed to be coming from me, and I internally cursed myself for being so vulnerable.

A couple minutes went by before he finally stood up. He made his way to the door, but stopped at the entrance and lightly rested his hand on the frame.

He turned his head just enough so that I could see his face, but he didn't dare look at me. "I don't have to tell you. You already know."

With that, he strode out, leaving me to deal with yet another broken heart.

I guess I should have seen it coming. He did always mention imprinting. He would always say, "What if I imprint on someone Leah? What would I do?" I always used to assure him that I wouldn't care, but I never realized how wrong I was.

I NEVER thought it would ever actually happen. Why, I have no idea. The same thing happened with Sam, what made me believe anything different would come of this relationship?

I don't know, but whatever it was, I was done with it. Screw love. All it's ever done is hand me promises that are never kept. The only thing that kills me the most about this goddamn imprint of his….

_WHY DO I STILL LOVE HIM???_

I was only irritated more when I stormed out of my room, clothes in a bag around my ankle, when my mom stopped me.

"Leah? Where are you going this late at night? You don't have patrol right now."

I took a deep breath and attempted to hold my anger, but to no avail.

"Mom, please," My voice rose to a yell almost immediately, "I REALLY do not want to talk about this right now. Just leave me alone okay? I don't need your help."

I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty when the startled and pained expression flashed across her face. "Well okay honey, I just wanted to know."

I wasn't in the mood to deal with an apology, so I shoved through the door and phased as soon as I hit the tree line.

It felt good to have the soil beneath my paws and nails, flying out behind me. Running felt like the only thing that would help me right now but I still couldn't stop thinking about him.

_Why did this have to happen AGAIN? God, Leah, get a hold of yourself. You don't have to deal with that anymore. He's in your mind! Kick him out! Don't let him ruin your life like this. You've dealt with the EXACT same thing before and you survived. _

But that was the problem. This was SO much harder than before. There's no way I love him more than I loved Sam……is there? Damnit, why was I saying "love", I should be saying "loved."

_No, I don't love him anymore. I can't let him get to me. But God, Jake, I miss you so much….._

I stopped my thoughts immediately when I heard someone phase. Every fiber of my broken being hoped it wasn't Jake. I wasn't ready for that pain. I tried to think nothing of him, but the idea kept gnawing at my brain.

_Leah?_

At first, the voice didn't register. When it clicked however, I involuntarily let out a piercing, agonized howl. I whimpered and slowly resurfaced with my thoughts.

_What Jake? Please don't do this to me right now. _

His reply was simple, but just hearing his voice cut deeper than I thought possible.

He sighed. _You're close, just go to our secret spot will you? Please?_

The "screw love" part of me jumped into the conversation before I had any time to control it.

_You REALLY think I want to talk to you right now Jake? HA! I want ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with you right now Jacob. _

He immediately shied away from my harsh reaction. It took him a minute to continue.

_I….just please Lee-lee, I'll wait all night if I have to. _

Now he was fighting dirty without even realizing it. His casual use of my nickname threw me into a longing frenzy. I dug my nails into the damp soil beneath me and lunged back in the other direction.

I arrived a half-hour later, and he was already there, lying in the grass, torturing me on sight.

He was wearing his normal attire, sweats and no shirt, but it seemed so much more clear and indescribable now than it ever had, and I couldn't figure out why.

He was lying on his back, staring up into the heavens. What jumped out at me the most were his perfectly toned muscles. The way they curved along his chest in the faint moonlight and flexed as he reached to scratch his head was almost unbearable. I let out a small whimper and walked out into the open.

He noticed me and turned quickly, piercing me with his deep chocolate brown eyes. I suddenly felt insanely vulnerable, and backed up without realizing it.

"Leah, phase. I need to talk to you…now."

I accidentally let a fierce growl escape my throat and my lip curled into a menacing snarl. I didn't mean to startle him, but he backed away slightly.

"Please?" He held out his arms invitingly and I could barely resist. I huffed to show my annoyance with his action but turned and made my way to the bushes.

I strolled back out, a calm look on my face. I hoped I would be able to keep it that was as long as possible.

"So? I'm here. Spill now, or I'll seriously consider running from this hellhole and never coming back." I put as much venom into the sentence as I could, but it wasn't enough, and he began as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"You DO know that I'm trying to fight this Leah…right? You can't imagine how much it breaks my heart to you hurt you the way I am." I stared blankly at him, trying extremely hard not to let the anger boil over. I didn't succeed.

Your heart? It breaks YOUR heart? Jacob! You think I don't know how much pain you're going through?! You're Sam ALL OVER AGAIN. Everything I want, and everything I can't have….now, because you found some girl to be forever dedicated to you without a second thought REALLY must break your heart huh? HELLO! I STILL don't have anyone. I always get the shit end of the stick in life. Don't tell me I don't know you feel. I know DAMN well how you feel."

It must have taken him 10 minutes before he finally recollected his thoughts. He moved closer to me and I WANTED to move, but I couldn't force myself to do it. He was still so irresistible, damnit.

"Don't you see Leah? I still love you! I'm fighting this SO hard, but I can't seem to overcome it. I don't care if you believe me or not, but it's true."

He reached up to brush some hair from my face. I stiffened, resisting the urge to react to his touch. I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

He was tremendously close to my face, but, once again. I couldn't seem to get my limbs moving.

Please, Leah, I'm sorry."

He leaned in, pressed his sweet lips to mine, and my mind shut down. I forgot all the anger, all the pain, all of the emptiness and I found myself kissing him back. In my mind, I didn't want to but was as if my body had taken over, allowing me no control. My hands wrapped around his broad shoulders and I pushed him over onto the grass.

My hands were tangled in his hair not five minutes later and I was out of breath. I pulled away, and my mind returned to me.

"Jake, I can't do this, I can't stay here." I turned to run, but he caught my arm.

"Leah, just know, I'll always love you….forever." Almost as he was accepting it, he let me go. I gave him one last look and gave a simple reply.

"I love you too Jake….so much." Before I could start crying, I phased and darted into the woods.

I ran, I just ran. I didn't care where, I didn't care if I got tired….nothing. I just wanted to escape the aching hole in my heart, newly reopened.

I willed my legs to push faster, my muscles to burn harder, and it almost wasn't enough. I let my life and myself fall away from La Push, never to return.

Somewhere in the distance, I heard my love's longing howl one final time….


End file.
